


Lovers in Training

by JaneofJakku



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneofJakku/pseuds/JaneofJakku
Summary: I've been working on a more serious fanfic with these two, but let's face it, these kids are just begging to get off sooo I wrote them some smut.  Ok, lots of dirty smut.  Please don't judge me, but I'm assuming that if you've read the tags, you're ok with the kink ;-)





	Lovers in Training

“Are you about ready?” Ben calls irritably from the bed. He’s been up since before day break, completed his morning meditation, and pulled on a fresh gray tunic and pants. Rey, however, was slow to wake and even slower to wash up and get dressed. If he didn’t know better, Ben would even think that she had drawn out her morning stretches and moans from her side of the bed, purposefully avoiding his glances, before rising to pad lazily over to the fresher and turn on the shower, letting the steam spill into their small, shared hut.

Grumbling, Ben’s breath suddenly catches harshly in his throat as a vision of Rey flashes in his mind, her fingers working slowly between her legs as she stands under the hot stream of water. The vision is so intense that his cock stiffens without his consent and he squeezes his eyes shut, shaking the image out his head and berating himself for his wishful thinking. They’ve shared only a handful of kisses, nothing more, but oh how those embraces were filled with so much raw passion. Ever since those encounters, Ben can’t stop his fantasies of her from running wild, making him break out in cold sweats as heat pools deep within him.

“I’m almost finished, Ben,” Rey replies somewhat breathily, and his pulse quickens at the way his name sounds on her lips. Hanging his head to rest in his hands, he groans inwardly. What a sweet torture this is. Ben desperately needs to work out his frustration, so he’s decided to push her hard in their training today. Finally emerging from the fresher, Rey’s face is glowing and there’s a lazy smile on her lips as she crosses the shared living area wearing only a breast wrap and panties. Ben glares at her as she wraps her hair into a bun and pulls a training outfit from the closet.

“I won’t be going easy on you today,” he growls at her, the stinging memory from last night fresh in his mind. Ben can still feel her warm lips and tongue on his neck and her hand traveling slowly down his chest. For a brief, glorious moment, he thought that she had wanted him as much as he desired her. With that burning hope, Ben had pulled her body flush with his to press his hard cock between them and tangled a hand in her hair, yanking it back so that she was also forced to see the depths of his desire for her in his eyes. Rey had startled with a gasp at his intensity before she pushed him away with a look of indignation and asked him to sleep on the floor. Overcome with shame, he had barely slept although at one point in his fitful night, he had dared to steal a glance at her on the bed. She was looking back at him in the dark, a devilish glint in her eye. This torment was all a game to her, he realized then, and it made him restless and frustrated.

“Neither will I, Master,” Rey says flippantly as she grabs her staff and walks out the door. Ben huffs in response and clenches his fists. He hates when she calls him that. He hates it because he can’t control his cock from twitching when she uses it.

Rey prances lightly to the clearing where they run through forms, Ben stalking sulkily behind her. Suddenly, she spins on him, brandishing her staff in a wide arc that he barely manages to deflect with his own. Rey cocks her head and smiles at him. Ben sneers back. He’s tired of being made a fool. Grunting with fury, he pushes her back and flails his staff at her wildly, driving blow after blow down on her weapon with all of his strength. 

With each frenzied strike, he swears he can hear Rey’s voice in his head, crying out throatily, _harder, Ben, harder!_ He uses the sultry words to his advantage and channels the power he feels behind each mental incantation until he feels her strength beginning to falter under him and she falls to one knee, barely managing to block another powerful strike. Her eyes flash in trepidation and he smirks in amusement at her fear, knocking the staff from her grip in an upward sweep. Taking a step forward to claim his point, he raises the weapon above his head to simulate a death blow, but suddenly he doubles over, gasping and shutting his eyes tightly closed, a furious blush creeping into his face.

Ben can see her, feel her, latched onto his cock. She’s sucking him furiously, drawing him all the way down her throat and into sweet oblivion, making his head spin. Why would he be getting one of his favorite fantasies right now? All because she’s kneeling before him? Is he really that powerless against his own desires? He opens his eyes again and stares at her wildly. She’s looking up at him with her brow knitted in concern, although her mouth is quirked into the slightest of smiles, clearly amused by his weakness.

“Is everything alright, Master?” Rey queries innocently as she calls her staff back to her and launches a winning strike into his neck. “My point,” she says gleefully. Ben scowls, shaking himself roughly. 

“Enough of this,” he snarls, tossing aside his staff and forcing hers out of her hands. Rey looks momentarily confused. “We’re going hand to hand,” he says, his voice deep and dangerous. He knows he can overpower her physically, claim his victory by pinning her beneath him, where she belongs. Rey narrows her eyes and lowers her center of gravity, preparing herself.

“As you wish. Master,” she responds, raising an eyebrow and grinning at him. With a howl of frustration, he charges her and promptly slams her to the ground.

“Stop calling me that,” he growls, feeling his erection begin to push against the fabric of his pants. His body is so large and powerful atop hers, threatening to envelop and crush her tiny frame. He could take her now, he thinks darkly, force her into submission and put her and her silly games in their place. Ben wonders what her pussy would feel like, wrapped around his dick as he pounds into it relentlessly, claiming his point. He grants himself the tiniest grind against her pelvis, closing his eyes at the pleasurable friction.

An erotic image comes to him, of Rey impaled on his cock and crying out as she rides him, his fingers circling her clit and abusing her nipples. It’s a vision he’s pleasured himself to several times, except in his previous fantasies, she’s always facing him but in this one…

His eyes fly open and he sucks in a breath, staring down at her in stunned confusion, refusing to believe what this could mean. Rey is smiling up at him with impish delight.

“Oops,” she says meekly. All those visions were hers, he realizes, designed specifically to torment him. Ben is simultaneously furious and turned on beyond belief. She’s going to pay for this, he thinks. Slowly. He’s going to take his time and fully enjoy torturing her into submission.

His mouth is on hers all at once, his hands tangling harshly in her hair. Rey whimpers and pants between his kisses, clutching desperately at his tunic and tearing it off, grinding her hips up against his. Ben groans as her hands begin to work their way down to his waistband, her fingers dipping between the cloth and his hot skin. Frustration flashes through him and he grabs her wrists roughly, pinning her arms at her side and resettling his weight atop her so that she can merely squirm under him. 

“No,” he growls, chastising her. “You fought dirty. You have to be punished, Rey.” She smiles wickedly up at him.

“I’d like to see you try, _Master,_ ” she counters coolly, a fire burning in her eyes. He gladly takes the bait this time, nipping at her neck until the goosebumps form between his teeth.

“You should know better than to challenge me,” his voice rumbles deeply just beneath her ear before calling on the Force to hold Rey in place. Her eyes widen as she realizes she’s no longer in control of her body and Ben pushes himself up to stand over her, smiling down at his apprentice as he lifts her up into the air. He’s in charge now.

“Ben, this isn’t fair,” Rey grits out, struggling vainly against the invisible restraints.

“Is it not?” Ben asks idly as he stalks around her, running a hand slowly up her inner thigh and along her abdomen before trailing between her breasts and up her throat. He positions himself now at the top of her head, his erection mere inches from her face, and he reaches down to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples through the fabric, delighting in the way she struggles to arch her back and lap at his cock.

“Oh? Did you want this?” he asks, feigning surprise. Cupping a side of her face with one hand, he presses his hard member against the other side. She can feel that it’s hot and throbbing, even through the layers of cloth.

“Don’t make me beg, Ben,” Rey warns through clenched teeth. He raises his eyebrows at her.

“That’s exactly what I intend to do,” Ben replies, a sense of authority in his voice. “And I _am_ your master.” His cock still held stiffly against her cheek, he hooks a finger into her mouth, shoving it towards the back of her throat. “You wanted to suck on something, didn’t you?”

Rey moans and greedily wraps her lips around his long digit, suckling and running her tongue along its length, encouraging him to push it deeper. He refuses. Instead, chuckling, Ben pulls his pants down with his other hand just enough to free his dick and start pumping it, ensuring that Rey has a good view. Rey’s eyes roll back in her head as she groans in protest, her complaints garbled. In response, Ben grants her another of his fingers and thrusts them in rhythm with his hand job, causing her eyes to fly back open and hungrily devour whatever part of him he will allow. With a loud slurping sound, Ben quickly removes his fingers from Rey’s mouth.

“No,” she whimpers pathetically. Taking just a bit of pity on her, Ben coats his thumb in his pre-cum and rubs it along Rey’s lips, letting her follow it with her tongue. She mewls appreciatively.  
“Are you ready to beg?” Ben asks huskily, his dick hovering an inch away from her now. Rey can smell his sex and it’s making her head spin. Her eyes flash up at him, her mouth still glistening from both of their fluids.

“Not a chance,” she breathes.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he smiles and tucks his raging boner away, enjoying Rey’s howl of disappointment. 

Ben moves more swiftly this time down her side and doesn’t hesitate to firmly grip her between the legs, relishing in her heat and dampness.

“Fuck, Rey. You want me so bad, you’ve soaked through your clothes,” he groans. Without warning, he rips her pants down to her knees and she gasps at the sudden rush of cool air against her burning lips. Positioning himself between her legs, Ben looks down at her dripping pussy and slowly, deliberately, runs a finger through her wet slit and brings it to his mouth, staring intently into her eyes as he licks it clean. 

A gloating smirk is the only warning he gives before Ben thrusts two fingers into her, curling their tips against that spongey spot that shakes Rey to her core, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. Circling his thumb around her clit and pulsing his fingers inside of her, Ben stands and watches her begin to come undone under his hand. With his eyes, he traces the flush rising up her chest and into her face that’s contorted into a silent scream, and he can feel her cunt tightening and releasing. She’s so close. He can feel it with his body and through their bond.

“Beg,” Ben commands her. She doesn’t hesitate this time.

“Please, Ben,” she squeaks out, her whole body trembling under his control.

“Who?” he demands gruffly, reaching up to tweak her nipple painfully.

 _“Master!”_ Rey corrects immediately. “Please, Master!”

Ben smiles darkly and removes his hands from her as he cuts the Force hold. Rey tumbles to the ground with a startled yelp and sharp gasp. Panting and flushed, she stares up at him wild-eyed and confused, still writhing under the phantom of his touch.

“But I…” she splutters breathlessly. 

“I was merely establishing the rules of this game,” Ben says smugly, staring at her slickness still on his fingers. “You will do exactly as I tell you, my apprentice, and you will only come when I allow it. If you try to break those rules, I won’t let you finish. Ever. Not even in your dreams. Are we clear?”

Rey looks up at him, excitement and horror equally mixed in her eyes. Her eyes fall back down to the tent in his pants and she unconsciously licks her lips.

“You don’t get that yet,” Ben says sharply. “Not until you can’t stand on your own two feet anymore.”

Her legs are already shaking, so she consoles herself with thinking it can’t be too much longer before she’s granted what she so badly desires. She gulps.

“Yes, Master,” she says obediently.

“That’s more like it,” Ben murmurs, taking in her trembling form on the grass beneath him, before stepping out from between her legs to stand at her side. “Take off your clothes,” he commands. 

Rey begins to fumble with her tunic top, casting it aside quickly before unraveling her arm wraps. Her pants and underwear are still around her knees and she kicks them off deftly as she simultaneously unclasps her torso wrap. Her breasts bounce softly after she releases them and Ben’s cock twitches at the sight of her, nude and willing. He smiles as he sinks to his knees next to her, gathering her torso into his arms and closing his mouth around the nipple closest to him, sucking it in and swirling his tongue around its erect tip as his hand travels back down to her still soaking pussy. 

_Now where were we?_ he pushes into her mind as he thrusts his fingers back inside of her, coaxing her easily back to the edge. 

“I…I need…to suck something,” Rey pants.

_No. I need to hear you scream._

Rey cries out in a mixture of frustration and ecstasy, and Ben nips her breast once more before pulling his mouth away so that he can fully appreciate the view of his work as he fingers her into oblivion. Her hands desperately clawing into his chest and her back arching, Ben uses the Force to hold her right on the brink of orgasm until she is moaning throatily, her entire body thrashing and shaking in his arms. The sight is almost enough to send Ben over the edge with her. He leans over and whispers in her ear, “Come for me. Come for your Master.” 

His words finally push her into euphoria and Rey screams incoherently, her voice cracking and body convulsing with the waves of her orgasm. Ben breaks into a sweat as he feels her cunt pulsating and drenching his hand. He squeezes his eyes tight and draws deep breaths into his lungs, centering himself before reveling in the sight of the blush that has spread across her body. Slowly withdrawing his fingers from her core, Rey sucks in a breath as she curls into him further, still gasping and twitching, trying to bring herself back into her own body.

“Fuck,” Rey chuckles softly against him after taking a few long moments to calm herself.

“Not yet,” Ben slyly says before spilling her from his arms onto the ground, making her roll a few feet away from him. “Stand up.”

Rey yelps at the sudden drop and throws Ben a miffed look, not making a move to follow his order.

“I said, _stand up,_ ” Ben repeated darkly. Rey swallows hard and nods, pushing herself up onto her very unsteady legs, standing shakily a few paces away from a still kneeling Ben. He smirks as he watches her waver in front of him, his eyes resting hungrily on the dark patch of hair where her lithe thighs meet. “You’re still standing, so clearly we’re not finished yet,” he says huskily. “Come here.”

Rey carefully makes her way over to him, nervousness sending flutters deep in her belly. She stops about a foot away from him, his eyes never having left the place between her legs. An animalistic snarl escapes his throat as he reaches forward to grab her ass and pull her the rest of the way to him. With a squeal of surprise, Rey’s legs threaten to give out on her from the sudden movement, but Ben catches her sensitive pussy with his mouth and firmly grasps her hips, anchoring her over his face. He squeezes his eyes shut in utter bliss as he breathes her in before slowly dragging his tongue through her still juicy slit and ending with a flourish around her nub of nerves. Rey quakes on top of him.

“Oh, Master,” she moans loudly, “What are you doing to me?”

 _What I should’ve done months ago. I’ve wanted to devour you since I first had you in my possession._ He pushes an image of her strapped to the interrogation chair, helpless and heaving, as he kneels before her, licking and sucking the information out of her. _It would’ve been much more pleasant, don’t you think?_

“I prefer playing hard to get,” Rey hisses between the ministrations of his mouth. He chuckles against her hot lips and lifts one of her legs over his shoulders, enabling him to thrust his tongue deeper between her folds, straining to slurp up every last drop of her essence.

 _I’ve noticed. And I like it._ With that thought, he begins to burrow his face aggressively into her middle, his nose rubbing against her clit. He can feel her falling apart above him, whimpering at the strain of holding herself up on one leg and the surprise of another impending orgasm. 

_But you’re mine now,_ he gloats as he removes his tongue from her tight, burning pussy and she wails angrily in response, using the last of her strength to knock him onto his back and straddle his face, grinding herself into him frantically.

Having never imagined this exquisite scenario, Ben hesitates for a split second, aware that she is breaking his rules. However, her actions are too hot for him to protest, so instead he helps her rock her hips on top of him, watching her tits bounce as he happily drowns in her fluids. Wrapping one arm firmly around her waist, he reaches up with the other hand to tweak her nipples as he swirls his tongue around her clit, sucking and nibbling as she fucks his face until the point of no return. Back arching and body bucking wildly, she seizes his hair and clenches her thighs around his head until he can barely hear or breathe or see. Ben is so wild with lust he doesn’t care that she came without his permission. 

After a few more long seconds, Rey collapses off of him, her body heaving in spasms. She looks both utterly broken and whole next to him, and Ben is consumed with desire, his face drenched in sweat and secretions. What he would give to eat her out every day, he thinks hazily, but he’s not done yet with her punishment.

“Stand up,” his voice rumbles. Rey blubbers pitifully and makes an effort to push herself up onto all fours, but she crumples under her weight with a yelp. Ben smiles mischievously. “My turn,” he proclaims with satisfaction as he stands and crosses easily over to a large flat rock, settling himself onto it. Rey looks up at him in confusion, still laying prostrate on the ground.

“But,” she splutters, “you just saw that I can’t stand, much less walk to you.”

“Then crawl,” Ben commands, his voice deep and low. Groaning in resignation, Rey presses her forehead to the grass and inhales deeply, trying to draw whatever life force and strength she can from the earth beneath her. Slowly, she reaches one arm out in front of her and pulls her body up to it, her legs splayed haphazardly behind her, the grass tickling her tender clit and sending more shivers up her spine. She repeats the exhausting yet pleasurable motions, pausing to moan and pant every couple of feet. The show is too much for Ben to simply sit and watch, so he wipes the remaining moisture off of his face and frees his hard cock from his pants, pleasuring himself at the sight of her groveling figure before him.

Finding herself finally at his feet, Rey manages to tuck her knees up under her and keeps her head down, taking a few recuperative breaths before turning her face up to him, a hunger in her eyes. Ben’s member twitches in his hand at the vision of her bowed before him in supplication, begging for the honor to worship his dick. His head spins in anticipation and ecstasy, fighting the urge to cram it into her mouth all at once, fucking her throat into oblivion. No, he will coach her through exactly how he needs her to suck him.

Still pumping his cock with her juices, Ben leans forward and roughly grabs her chin with his other hand and hauls her up so that she’s eye level with his package.

“Do you see this?” He asks dangerously. “Do you see what you’ve done to me, apprentice?” Ben pulls Rey’s face close and switches his grip to her hair, yanking her head back to expose her throat. Spreading his pre-cum up and down her neck, Rey moans loudly in response.

“Let me serve you, Master,” she pleads, her hands working at his waistband to pull off his pants, her mouth salivating at the thought of his cock, her eyes locked on his, desperate and wanting. He smirks at her as he releases her hair and she crashes back to the ground. Pushing himself up off the rock and stepping over her to stand at her back, his member fully erect and throbbing, he turns around and looks down on her.

“Kneel before your master,” Ben orders with his hands on his hips, his legs already trembling at the amount of power he feels coursing through him. Rey eagerly spins around and rests on her knees and Ben sees for the first time that her breasts and stomach are covered in dirt and grass from her crawl across the ground to reach him. He finds it oddly seductive that she’s filthy and willing, as if nothing can stop her in her quest for tasting him. He saunters up to her until his dick is less than an inch from her lips, and her mouth opens in anticipation, her tongue hanging out. He chuckles softly at her desperation.

“Grab it,” Ben says.

“What?” Rey asks bewilderingly. Ben grasps a handful of hair at the top of her head and glares at her.

“Don’t question me,” he snarls. “I want you to feel just how much of my hot cock is going to be down your throat soon.”

Rey gulps and he sees a flash of concern in her eyes as she glances back at his nether region. He knows exactly what she’s thinking.

“Oh, I’ll make it fit,” he whispers to her and he revels at the blush he sees creep up into her face. “Now, as I said, grab it. You’ll need both hands.”

Rey nods and obediently grips his shaft with her hands, the tip still protruding above her wrapped fingers. Ben groans at the touch, his head falling back.

“Twist your hands in opposite directions, and move them up and down my length,” he mutters, drawing in a shuddering gasp as she complies. Standing there with his face turned upwards, fists clenched at his side and basking in the sensation, he lets her take her time in finding a rhythm. Suddenly, he feels hot moisture on his testicles. Rey hadn’t been able to resist herself and had closed her mouth around his sack, drawing it gently into her mouth and rolling her tongue in figure eights around it. Ben moans loudly and grabs her hair with both hands to steady himself.

“Release me and stick out your tongue. Make it wide and flat,” he commands. Rey obeys immediately, breaking the suction from his balls with a soft pop. Pulling her face up into him, Ben slowly drags his entire package from the back of his testes to the tip of his dick along her hot, wet tongue. He repeats the motion, still in complete control of her head, hissing at the end of each long trail. 

“Again,” he grits out, releasing her hair and returning his hands to his hips. Ben looks down at her, enjoying the way his balls and cock obscure her beautiful face as she buries herself in his manhood. “Again. Again…”

At the end of her next languid lick, he deftly slips the tip of his dick into her mouth and her eyes light up greedily. She suckles and swirls her tongue around his tip ravenously, her head beginning to bob.

 _Thank you, Master, thank you,_ she pushes the gratitude into his mind, her adoration making his dick throb and leak hotly in her mouth. Ben gathers her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head and begins to thrust his hips into her mouth. 

“I appreciate your gratefulness for my cock, but I want to hear, and feel, you express it,” he pants between pulses. Rey garbles and gags beseechingly in response to his words, and Ben’s core tingles with the vibrations. He plunges into her faster and deeper until her vocalizations become louder and more panicked, an impish grin spreading across his face as he locks his lusty gaze with her worried one. He stops his thrusts suddenly and firmly rubs a thumb along her cheek, around her jaw, and down her throat.

“It’s time for you to take all of me,” he says coarsely, and Rey’s eyes widen under him. He gives her a withering glare in response. “You wanted this, remember? Did you think you could put that image in my head and I’d let you get away with it?” She squeezes her eyes shut and he feels her pulse quicken, her entire body tensing anxiously. As much as a dark part of him is enjoying this, Ben realizes that he needs to clear something up before he continues.

 _Do you still want this?_ He asks more gently in her mind. Rey opens her eyes and looks up at him, his cock still sheathed almost fully in her mouth.

 _Yes, Ben,_ she responds after a few long seconds. Ben exhales and nods, moving both of his hands to either side of her head, his fingers at the base of her skull and pressing into the muscles there, his thumbs massaging her temples.

“Breathe,” his deep voice calls down to her, and he pulls her an inch further up his shaft. He continues to massage her head, encouraging her to soften the muscles in her neck. “Relax,” he rumbles softly as he pushes himself a few more millimeters into her and finally hits the back of her throat, making his head fall back as he sees stars. She’s got a couple of inches left to take in and her brow is furrowed in determination. Bending his knees and angling his hips down slightly, Ben grips the back of Rey’s head tighter and swiftly shoves his cock fully down her throat, a deep groan escaping his own.

“Oh, what a good girl you are,” he murmurs tremulously, savoring her tight, humming vocal chords as he gently pats her head, softly grinding his pelvis into her face. Before long, Ben feels a darkness surge deep within him and he looks down at her, his mind clouded with dangerous thoughts. She is his pet, his plaything, his to do with whatever he so desires. Slowly and deliberately, he wraps the Force binds back around her body and he feels her stiffen as her pulse spikes in fear.

“Shhh, shhh…calm,” he whispers teasingly with soft reassurances. Smirking, Ben blows their bond wide open, brutally tearing down any remaining walls. He wants her to feel _everything_ that he’s feeling; he needs to enable them to share both their pain and pleasure fluidly through the connection. Now able to sense exactly where his cock is lodged in her throat, he reaches back out to the Force and squeezes, lightly at first, still trying to stay somewhat in control of his carnal desires. Rey whimpers at her altar though and Ben’s self-discipline slips; he tightens the noose around her neck.

 _More…_ He thinks wildly, giving in to the darkness. Now choking her so tightly he can feel the pressure on the tip of his dick through her throat, he pulses his cock inside of her. His vision starts to go gray around the edges and his head is swimming in her terror and his pleasure, and the power is so deliciously unbearable, he’s not sure he’ll ever come down from the high of owning her, ravaging her.

 _Ben!_ She yells feebly into his mind and the dark spell is shattered. Breaking the bond and his hold on her, he shoves her off of him, both of them gasping painfully for air. Horror strikes through him as he looks at her crumpled on the grass beneath him, bruises already encircling her neck and eyes bulging. He drops to his knees in a panic and cradles her head in his lap, gingerly wrapping a hand around her neck and calling on his powers in the Force to heal her. 

“Oh gods, Rey, I’m so sorry,” Ben is whispering furtively over and over into her ear, covering her face with his gentle kisses and tears, hating himself for giving in to his darkness. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, please, please…”

His apologies and gentle affections pouring forth, the shock gradually fades away and their trust in each other is restored. Rey looks up into Ben’s worried face and smiles shamelessly. She reaches down between her legs and brings a finger slick with her moisture back to her mouth, licking it clean.

“I think I liked it,” she says huskily, and Ben stares at her dumbly in shock. A crooked smile creeps onto his face and he shakes his head at her in wonder.

“You’re absolutely filthy, you know that?” he admonishes, and he spits between her breasts, mounting her torso and fucking her tits until he’s painfully hard again. He can feel his juices flowing hotly within him and knows it won’t be much longer now. Shifting his position up on her slightly, he grasps his length in his hand, stroking himself hard. “Are you ready for me, apprentice?”

“Yes, Master,” Rey purrs, greedily eyeing his weeping cock. Ben smiles at her desperate lust and lifts her head up to feed his dick into into her mouth, cradling her neck with one hand while still jacking off with his other.

“You’re not going to waste a single drop of me, do you understand?” he pants. Rey nods slightly and her cheeks hollow rhythmically, humming her consent.

“Suck me harder,” Ben grits out, his ass and abdomen beginning to clench. The slurping gets louder in response and the obscene sound sends him closer to the edge. “Oh fuck, I’m so close,” he warns. Looking down, he relishes the view of his manhood plunging into her mouth.

“Look at me,” he demands, not letting her slow down her rhythm. Obediently, she raises her eyes to his, a lustful craze glinting in them. “I want you to watch what you do to me.” Rey agrees with furtive gagging and Ben grabs her head with both hands now, tugging her into him while thrusting his hips down and forward, fucking her mouth furiously and staring wildly into her eyes. Her screams are muffled by his engorged and throbbing dick, and he can barely hear them as he tumbles over the edge.

“Take it,” Ben grunts, his command and curses getting louder with each drive, until he’s shouting at her, “Fuck! Take it all, Rey!” And he releases himself deep inside of her mouth, coating the back of her throat with the sticky, hot cum she’d been begging for. Rey gulps it down frantically, greedily, as Ben loses all control and throws his head back, screaming to the heavens. 

As the waves of his orgasm begin to slow, Ben curls himself over her slightly, gasping and feeling the last shudders of pleasure ripple through him. Rey is still attached to his cock, and he can feel that some of his seed remains pooled in her mouth. Ben smiles and sits back lightly on her upper chest, squeezing his satisfied dick from the base of his shaft up to the tip, depositing the last of his load onto her tongue. A bit of his cum dribbles out the side of her lips when Rey breaks the suction. Ben gently pushes it back into her mouth with his thumb before holding her jaw shut and massaging her throat, encouraging her to swallow the last of him. Rey gargles and coos in appreciation, savoring her reward.

Panting, Ben looks down at her reverently. Her hair is mussed, her cheeks flushed and eyes glistening. She’s beautiful, perfect, and she’s his. His stomach flutters at the thought and he slides off of her chest to gather her in his arms, lying down next to her on the grass. For a few blissful minutes, they wrap themselves around each other and listen to their heartbeats, feeling the comforting pleasure of skin on skin.

“You’re incredible, Rey,” he breathes against her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair. She smiles and snuggles closer into his chest. “You’re also incredibly dirty,” he comments, a grin coloring his tone. Rey laughs loudly and Ben positively glows at the sound.

“Let’s go get cleaned up then,” she offers, pressing light kisses along his collar bone that make him shiver.

“As you wish, my love,” Ben grins at her, gently brushing the hair off of her shoulder and planting a lingering kiss on the top of her head. He shifts into a kneel and scoops her up into his arms, Rey giggling in response as he sweeps her back towards their hut. It’s his turn to worship her.


End file.
